


Difficulty

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Consensual Non-Consent, Multi, Trauma Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Something terrible happens. Peter knows it isn't his fault. It doesn't feel that way.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	1. Choose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



“Choose,” the man says, shoving Miss Potts forward roughly enough that Peter can hear it.

Peter pulls uselessly at his bindings. They’d drugged him with something that made him feel weak and slow; he was dizzy and felt nausea rising in his gut.

Mr. Stark is yelling through a gag. There’s blood dripping down his face.

Peter yells for him instead. “Let her go, you assholes!”

He gets kicked for his trouble, and the dizziness increases two-fold when he hits the ground. One of the men shoves some sort of fabric in his mouth before repeating, “Choose!” He sounds angrier. “Which one dies? _Choose!_ ”

“I’m not doing that! Why are you—” Miss Potts’ voice is cut off by her gasp when the man slaps her.

Peter struggles to sit up. He has to figure out how to get her and Mr. Stark out of this. He has to do something. Anything.

“… suck the boy off then.”

Peter would think he misunderstood the words, except Miss Potts answers with a startled, “What? You’re crazy!” and Mr. Stark jerks in his handcuffs, explosive anger written all over his face.

“Fuck the kid and we’ll let him and your fiancé live through this. Otherwise, we’ll shoot the kid first and your fiancé next.”

“Why?” Miss Potts asks, voice angry and confused.

“It’s time Stark Industries falls, and if Stark and Potts are in jail for fucking their underage intern, well. Problem solved. Now get started or I’ll just kill all of you instead.”

Peter can hear the sound of a camera flash going off. He sees Miss Potts get shoved forward; he feels her knees hit the ground next to him. Feels trembling hands at the zipper of his jeans.

“It’ll be alright, Peter,” he hears her say.

Peter squeezes his eyes shut.


	2. Fault

Peter was a virgin.

Technically, he’s still a virgin. He thinks.

MJ says it’s all a construct; that it doesn’t matter how much you’ve done, or why, and he wants to believe that now as he’s shaking in his bedroom at the compound, hiding like a child scared of getting in trouble.

Peter didn’t do anything wrong. Pepper told him that, May told him that. _Tony_ told him that, tucking Peter’s face under his chin and gripping him so tightly Peter thought he might bruise from the force of it.

But God, it feels like he did something wrong.

Miss Potts had had to—do that. For him. And he hadn’t wanted to react, but he had, he _had_ , and—and Mr. Stark had been right there, watching, and they had been taking pictures, and—

He’d finished inside of her mouth and she’d swallowed it and smiled at him, a grimace of a smile, and she’d clutched his face and said, “Peter, please, don’t cry, it’s _okay_ ,” and how could she have been trying to make _him_ feel better when _she_ was the one who had been forced to—to—

They’d shoved him to the ground on all fours, and pulled Mr. Stark up and Peter knew what was going to happen next, and he felt the sick churning in his stomach at the same time as the butterflies came back. He’d gotten hard again, just like that, because—because—

He’d had dreams of Mr. Stark like that, but not—not like that _that_ , and none of it was fair. Mr. Stark had sounded desperate, pleading with them not to make him do it, offering up—other things—and—

Peter hadn’t been able to do anything.

He was supposed to be Spider-Man.

His voice breaks on a laugh. As if.


	3. Apology

There’s a knock at the door.

Peter folds himself even more under his blankets, his eyes rimmed red from all the crying he’s been doing over the past day-and-a-half. If War Machine and Vision hadn’t shown up to save them right before Mr. Stark had had to—had been about to—

He hates that Mr. Stark and Miss Potts were forced into that. Into watching the person they loved have to do that with—for—someone else. Someone like Peter, so far below their notice that just the idea of it was ridiculous.

He just wants to forget it ever happened.

Instead, Mr. Stark and Miss Potts come into his room. At least Aunt May’s not there.

“Hey, kid,” Mr. Stark says, his voice soft but still so loud in the otherwise quiet and dark room. He sits down.

Peter squeezes his eyes shut. Mr. Stark touches his back through the comforter. It feels nice. It feels like Mr. Stark doesn’t blame him, or hate him. Objectively, Peter knows that’s true but…

Miss Potts sits down on the edge of the bed next to Mr. Stark.

“We were about to make popcorn and watch Star Wars,” she says.

“You can join us, or I’ll put it on in here,” Mr. Stark adds. “C’mon, Pete.”

Peter almost wants to laugh. He rubs at his eyes instead, and finally sits up. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to stop it,” he says, and holds his breath.

Mr. Stark flinches. Miss Potts grips his shoulder.

“I’m sorry too,” Mr. Stark says, and Miss Potts nods, grimacing, “None of us did anything wrong in that situation, Peter. None of us.”

He sits between them while _the Empire Strikes Back_ plays, Pepper holding his hand in hers and Tony letting him lean against his chest.


	4. Love

The first time Pepper kisses him, Peter jerks backwards.

Mr. Stark holds up his hands placatingly.

“If you’re not interested, that’s fine, Peter,” Pepper says, not moving away. “Tony and I just wanted you to know that we are.”

“Both of you?” Peter asks, and it embarrassingly comes out like a squeak, even though he’s twenty and the spider bite had taken care of puberty for him when he was fourteen.

“Both of us kid,” Mr. Stark says, voice wry. “It’s all-or-nothing. We thought you—well, we just wanted to put the option out there.”

“Like—just for sex?”

Pepper starts, “No, of course not—” but Mr. Stark huffs out a laugh and says, “Pete, come on. You know us better than that.”

And—yeah. That’s true.

Mr. Stark and Pepper have him over for dinner three nights out of seven. They always have him settle in the middle on movie nights. Pepper always teams up with him on game nights, and Tony drags him down to work in the lab as often as Pepper will let them get away with it. They both touch him, soft and intimate touches that comfort Peter like nothing else ever could, except maybe sometimes Aunt May.

“So, we’d be…”

“Together. The three of us. Peter,” Miss Potts says, her smile soft as she takes his hand. “Tony and I love you.”

Peter glances at Mr. Stark.

“Yeah,” Mr. Stark says, and he comes closer. “We do.”

Mr. Stark kisses him, slowly enough that Peter could say no if he wanted. Miss Potts is still holding his hand, running her fingertips up his arm.

He doesn’t want to say no. This is everything he’s ever wanted and more. He thought it was impossible, even before—before everything.

He closes his eyes and kisses back.


End file.
